The Tooth
by James Locklear
Summary: Sometimes, the most insignificant thing can snowball into everything. My first story! BBxRae


**The Tooth**

"_A Snowflake can start an Avalanche."_

That tooth.

Although Raven loved to read for hours on end, getting lost in stories or studies, even she was prone to get headaches if she attempted to read for too long, despite all her practice. This was just the case on a sunny, warm summer's afternoon in the Titan's Tower common room, where she sat on the couch. She looked around, concentrating on far away objects and just letting her eyes rest. Her violent eyes lazily moved around the room as she casually observed object after object, content knowing that there was no rush in getting back to her book: the story was as good now as it would be in five minutes. The common room was empty, she noted as she looked around, except for one person.

Beast Boy sat on the couch across from her, his face looking serious and concentrated, and he quietly read through his newest comic book. And for whatever reason (maybe it was because she had never really looked at it before, or maybe it was because she had just been concentrating on random objects) she suddenly began to study his tooth.

That sharp tooth jutting from his mouth… there was something oddly intriguing about it. Among Beast Boy's animalistic characteristics, this was by far the most subtle. She began to wonder about it, why it was always out of his mouth, and why there was not one to match it on the other side. Had it been chipped off in a fight? With the amount of punches Beast Boy has taken to the face, it is certainly possible.

Raven quickly noted his other animalistic features; his green skin, and his pointy ears. His green skin was a reminder of his connection to nature, and his pointy ears were a tribute to his keen senses. But what of the tooth? Was it a reminder of the dangerous side to this prankster?

There was something appealing about the tooth. And although she would never admit it to Beast Boy, she had to admit to herself that the tooth looked… well… it looked… kind of…

Se… Attractive.

As if he heard this thought, Beast Boy's head looked up, and in quick realization that she was staring, Raven snapped down to her novel, praying that Beast Boy didn't catch her.

Beast Boy, of course, could not read minds, but had simply looked up to stretch his neck. He looked out the window, relaxed and lazy, when suddenly he noticed something. You see, Beast Boy's powerful hearing allowed him to hear all sorts of noises, which included the heartbeats of those around him. Now normally such things were background noises to him, but the sudden change in the pace of this heart alerted his animal instincts. His eyes shot to Raven, who looked down at her book.

He smiled, knowingly, and immediately calmed down. She must have reached an exciting part of her story.

But as he observed her, he noticed something odd. Her eyes were not drifting across the pages to keep up with the story, but instead, they were fixated on one point on the book. It became clear that she was not reading the book at all.

'_I wonder what she's thinking about," _mused Beast Boy, wondering why her heart rate would increase so rapidly.

Raven, the empath that she was, felt a sudden wave of curiosity from Beast Boy. Even though she cared little for people's opinions of her (or so she has said), she felt an ounce of heat in her cheeks, as she was sure he was wondering why she was staring at him. She was horribly frustrated at herself for being caught doing something as stupid and pointless as staring at a tooth.

She heard the flip of a comic book page as his curiosity died down. She was certain he was back to reading his comic, so she risked a glance at him, just to see his reaction to her stare.

Bad idea!

Raven had looked up at Beast Boy, and to her surprise he was still looking at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. Both of their eyes widened as both of their eyes met, and Raven angrily looked back down at her book, yet again angry at herself for being caught.

'_Wait a minute,' _thought Beast Boy, looking at raven staring down at her book with the same expression she had just minutes ago. _'She was thinking about me!'_

A wave of sudden happiness from Beast Boy hit Raven, and she became even more frustrated. _'Great,'_ she thought, _'He has probably come up with some stupid way to tease me for looking at him.'_

She waited for a whole minute, waiting for his bad joke, or some stupid teasing comment, but it never came. She risked a look up again, but this time, luck was in her favor. He was looking down at his comic book with a happy smile printed upon his face, and although his eyes darted around the page, it was clear that he wasn't concentrating on the book at all.

'_I can't believe that she was excited while thinking about me! Maybe, just maybe… maybe the idea of the two of us… it isn't so farfetched…' _ Beast Boy was lost in his thoughts.

Raven's eyes widened as she felt a something new trickle from Beast Boy. Affection.

About… her?

Raven shook off the thought. Surely his mind was on someone else, or some character in his comic book, or perhaps his mind dwelled on Terra, or…

Beast Boy looked up suddenly, but Raven was determined to hold his gaze. He blushed and looked aside. She felt his embarrassment, his shock… but still, she felt his affection.

'_Or… me?'_ she thought, surprised. She felt heat in her face again. _'This is absurd. I shouldn't feel connected to this fool; he shouldn't make me feel like some blushing schoolgirl.'_ She watched as he looked out the window, the sunlight that reflected on the far-off water playing on his face, brightening his honest emerald eyes. Though he blushed, his never-ending smile was still present on his face. He was… well… he was…

Se… attarac… cute. Maybe. What on earth was it about him? God, he could be so annoying, and so sweet and caring at the same time. She was lost in her own thoughts about him.

Beast Boy's powerful senses alerted him once again to Raven. He could feel her heartbeat again increase; he could feel the heat rise off her skin. He heard her breath slow down, and speed up, drawing air in between her slightly parted lips. He looked at her once again.

Both gazes held. Beast Boy couldn't help but be utterly carried away in his thoughts as he looked into those violet eyes. Thoughts of affection, of times she's helped him, of times she smiled, of the new closeness they shared…

His intense emotions struck Raven like a drum, and she too began to be swept away in her own thoughts. Every pupil dilation, every blink, every muscle movement, every heartbeat, and every sign of her body that he could sense he was somehow sensing without even thinking about it.

Each was still, Raven listening to his mind, Beast Boy listening to her body. It was a powerful circle that continued to build their feelings until they were both stuck at a point where each wanted to go to the other, to touch the other, to do something, yet (that horrible thing called) common sense grounded them to their seats.

The gaze, at this point, was of raw passion. Each knew it. Each could sense it.

Neither knew what to do. They both knew what they wanted; they both knew what the other wanted, but something kept them glued to their seats. Perhaps it was the knowledge that they were so different; perhaps it was because they had told themselves many times that this thing they desired was impossible, unnecessary, complicated… whatever the reason, neither budged.

After what seemed like minutes of this, Raven spoke quietly. "Beast Boy…"

It was enough.

He was suddenly unglued from his seat, giving in to everything his mind was telling him. And as he leapt upon her, his lips pressing passionately against hers, she gave in to everything her body was telling her.

Their senses tangled, and they felt, for just an instant, both body and mind. And they knew what the other felt. And they gave in.

And as they kissed, she felt it press against her mouth…

That tooth…

_End_

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Be nice, this is only my first story. 

Reviews are loved, no matter what they say.

_-James Locklear_


End file.
